The disclosure herein relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for using resources of a computer system in conjunction with a thin media client.
Media clients such as audio, video, and image devices are designed to perform a specialized function using digital media content downloaded from computer networks such as the Internet. To handle digital media content downloaded from the Internet or other local input devices such as a USB device or a CD-ROM, the media clients generally require significant amounts of memory, local storage, and processing power. For example, media clients that use realtime information such as streaming video or audio include enough memory to buffer realtime information to attempt to overcome streaming problems related to dropped packets and random transmission delays. The larger the buffer, the less likely that a user will experience delays when accessing the realtime information. Unfortunately, increasing the size of the buffer increases the cost and complexity of a media client. Similarly, increased storage or processing requirements needed for realtime information or other types of digital media content increase the cost and complexity of a media client.
It would be desirable to reduce the cost and complexity of media clients in a home network. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for using resources of a computer system in conjunction with a thin media client.